warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gatherings
This page is meant for Gatherings only... Here the warriors meet under the full moon to share news of their Clans. Archives [2012] [2013] [2014] [2015] Gathering Times Gathering #2 - Gathering of April 4th, 2015 Cats Attending: *SplashClan **Elmstar **Newtcloud **Crystalpaw *AutumnClan **Tigerstar **Sedgecloud **Dragonstorm *SummerClan **Magpiestar **Stormwhisker **Acorntail *SpringClan *Sparrowstar **Ebonydust **Poolcloud *WinterClan **Guppystar **Stonefrost RP Elmstar led his Clan to the Gathering again, his shoulders hunched. He'd let go of his anger to keep the truce among the Clans, but it was clear that the smoke was pissed. His tail lashed about as though a fierce wind were blowing, but the air was still. 21:22, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Newtcloud padded behind the rest of the SplashClan cats. She noticed an unfamiliar molly with WinterClan, though maybe she just hadn't attended the last Gathering. Newtcloud walked up to Stonefrost, nodding a greeting. "Hello," Stonefrost said. "Hey," Newtcloud replied. "Didn't see you at the last Gathering," she said. Stonefrost nodded. "That's because I wasn't a warrior when the last Gathering happened." Newtcloud nodded. 21:28 Sun Apr 5 Crystalpaw's fur bristled with excitement as she followed her leader and Newtcloud. This was her very first gathering, and she was very happy, but also her social anxiety was making her heart race. She glanced around. There were more cats together than she'd ever seen! As long as she didn't have to interact with them, she'd be fine. -- Ebonydust calmly padded into the gathering with her clan, looking down her nose at all the other clans. Ravie<3 21:32, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Cherryblossom walks in with her daughters Rubyfrost & Blossomfall. It was the first gathering they have attended and they both were very excited. "Come on gals, we don't want to be late" mews Cherryblossom with a hint of anticipation. Neither has she gone to very many gatherings, due to her having to take care of her remaining litter. She led the way into the clearing and sat down. Her two daughters eagerly waiting for an instruction. "Well? you two go and meet others, you don't want to hangout with an adult like me" mew Cherryblossom with amusement. The two young warriors leave seeking others to talk to Newtcloud looked behind her to see Crystalpaw. "Hey," she said. "What's up?" 21:40 Sun Apr 5 Sparrowstar padded along, leading her clan to the gathering. She wasn't excited for the gathering, but then she wasn't dreading it, either. The borders had been quiet as of recent - no trespassing or skirmishes. She only had good news to share, really. 21:41, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Crystalpaw purred as she talked to Newtcloud. "I'm really excited to be here and see everyone for the first time~" she mewed. Ravie<3 21:52, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Newtcloud nodded. "It's fun. There's a lot of cats, but if you get past that, you'll have a good time." 21:54 Sun Apr 5 Elmstar dipped his head to Sparrowstar as she arrived, and took his place at the foot of the tree. -- Sedgecloud arrived in the Gathering, insisting that he drag himself back to the place in order to represent his Clan. -- Acorntail bounded into the Gathering, eager to meet new cats. His fur prickled with excitement. He bounded toward Newtcloud and Crystalpaw. "Good evening." he meowed. 21:58, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Blossomfall separates from from Rubyfrost in order to find her own friends. She walks until she feels left out. She then sits by herself and waits for the leaders to start. -- Rubyfrost, seeing that her sister disappeared looks for new cats to talk too. She feels awkward and decides to just sit down and listen since this is her first gathering after all. Newtcloud looked over at Acorntail. "Oh, hey." she said. "How's the prey running?" 22:04 Sun Apr 5 "Boo." Whispered a voice, next to Sedgecloud. Poolcloud's blue eyes were sparkling with happiness as she saw her friend for the first time in a moon. --- Sparrowstar returned the nod, before also sitting. 22:05, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Sedgecloud's fur fluffed in sudden fear. But he recognised the soft voice of Poolcloud almost immediately. Ecstatic to see his friend, he nuzzled her shoulder fur, purring. "How have you been?" he meowed, deep eyes brightening. -- Acorntail pricked his ears. "Great! And SplashClan?" 22:10, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Dragonstorm padded towards his clan when he spotted a pretty she-cat. Padding over he said hi and asked her name. She smelt of WinterClan. 22:16, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Magpiestar led his cats in, and without a word walked over to where the other leaders gathered. Loachtail and her friend, Whinchatnose were talking when a black-pelted tom walked up to them. The tabby replied first with her name and introduced Loachtail. — Sun Apr 5 22:20 "SplashClan's been doing fine." Newtcloud said. 22:23 Sun Apr 5 Tigerscar was a bit behind some of the other AutumnClan cats this time around. Then again, at least he would have something else to announce this Gathering. None of the Clans would guess that he would be sending cats to the mountains in order to claim more territory. However, he had to consider if the Clans would try to stop him or not. The conditions seemed bad enough, and no way in hell did he want more trouble then there was already. 22:24, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Dragonstorm smiled at Loachtail and the other molly. Obviously he was flirting. "What are fine ladies like you doing alone?" He asked. 22:28, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Poolcloud grinned at Sedgecloud. "I've been swell, but it's been boring, without you around. What about you?" 22:30, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Whinchatnose stepped in before her friend could. "The amount of cats at these things is just insane. So we rather stay away from the main crowd." The tabby sat down, and was followed by Loachtail. The older molly spoke up this time. "What about you, sorry I don't know your name." — Sun Apr 5 22:33 Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans